


The realm of myths

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: This takes place after hellbent..Lewis couldt do it after stopping the illusion. Both him and the dazed arthur look to the exit at the sound of a gun shot.From there things went into chaos.Vivi was kidnaped.Now arthur and lewis have to travel to the realm of the myth.But mystery gives arthur a parting gift....
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

Arthur pov  
He was falling lewis was the ghost how??  
He hit the ground instead of being a shish cabab he was lying on a flat floor. His head was trobbing. His roboyic arm was sparking. Luckely it wast broken.  
Then a loud sound of a gun shot made him jump nearly to his feet. Lewis was looking to the opening of the truck wait. They where still in the truck? Lewis flew out. Arthur folowed without thinking. What he saw made him freeze. The monter who took his arm was there.what made his ood freeze evenmore was the collar. It was mystery. 

Lewis pov  
Arthur froze beside him. The tree lady was about to stab vivi whith her shears when another gunshot ran in the air hitting the lady again. Lance was there pointing the gun at the lade not the gaint 8 tailed fox behind vivi. She healed again. Suddely vines lashed out of the ground holding down the beast ,lance and vivi. She held up the shears and his fist colided with her face. And just as last time her head came of of cours she healed again.  
But what he did freed the others the fight was on.

Arthur pov  
The fight that was going on in front of him. A tree lady trying to stsb mystery and vivi lewis protecting her his uncle shooting. Suddenly gigatic vindes wrapped around everybody. The started to scresm in pain even ghost lewis. Something snapped in him all the stress,frustration the fear to lose his friends this lady would regret coming after them.  
The lady had not noticed him in the fight. He wast in a trap of viines. He grabbed a peace metel scharp and pointed with all his might he trew the thing letting it all out . The lady was speared. Wich in the end seemed to drain her to far. Everyone was released.

Mystery pov  
He couldt beleave it arthur hit her right in her weak spot. Shirimori healed up and saw the man standing. Mystery noted that she was suprised didt she noticed him before. She looked at him. Then at anyone else in the circle. She srunk back in the ground. Where did she go? She wouldt give up so easy. Suddenly a scream from vivi made him look in the derection where vivi was. Shiromori spoke ill take somothing you care about mutt . Suddenly she spoke out a spell hitting him.  
You wont be able to rescue her. You cant come in to the realm of myths . Suddely she pulled vivi backwards as a portal opened behind her. Shiromori was gone with vivi.

Arthurs pov  
It took vivi he screamed for her as he ran to the portal but he was tackeld down by the beast. Lace was running to help but with a lash of a tail lance fell asleep.  
Im sorry but i cant let you there. Mystery can talk? Both of you have to listen to me.  
There was a ghoul in that cave lewis with green aura. It possesed arthur. It forced to push you. Im sorry arthur but that realy happend also what had to do to take the ghoul away. The fox spoke above him at the mention of his arm a spark of phathum pain. Went through him. Wincing s bit.  
Mystery continued. Shirimorie took her too the realm of myths. I cant go there to save her but you two can. Wait a sec you stopped me to go in there why?  
Mystery looked him. You are a mediun you are easy to take over bya powerfull kami or yokai in there. But i know how to stop that from happening as long as you in there. Lewis go with him and stay with eachother no matter what happens. Arthur noted that red aura was building up around mystery . Mystery started to speak out a spell in japanese.  
Suddely mystery booped his snout against arthur face.arthur felt a pwerfull wave went  
Through him head to tow. I cant tell you what i did you guys will found out yourself. Arther feltt teeht grab his shirt and at the verry next momen he was flung in to the portal he hit lewis on the way they both fell in

To be continued


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im hyped for next month a new video wil be relaesed for mystery skulls i hop arther lives.

vivi pov  
she was taken by that creepy lady thing. she remembered her grannie telling about tree yokais. things were going crazy. First the craze cool mansion , car chase than that fight.  
she remebered that pink ghost entering the fight. her dog turned in to a kitsune. lance shooting. but then they got trapped by those vines. but the sharp car part stabbing the lady in the chest arhur trew it to save them all. it didt work she was kidnapped. but stil everywhere where mysterius things so exiting. she looked up at the lady cursing. he sent others to fech you well the wil have some trouble here but i didt expect to put a spell like that on someone we will see if they find you by time they reach here i can fight again. what is your name decendent? wha vivi said im vivi what do you mean with decendent. because i knew your ancestor an old enemy of mine. 

arthur pov  
he woke up by something dripping in his face. rain ? huh where was he. but then the event from before. he seized his metel arm. it worked still good. he felt weird.  
sudenly lewis was in front of him. about time you woke up. what happend? lewis looked at him like he was crazy. we are in the realm of myths remember.lewis ansered. a right i just feel realy weird. but dont worry about it. where is vivi? that was a good qeustion.

lewis pov  
as soon arhur said that. worry setteld over him they didt know where they are or vivi is. but is mysterys story of the cave the truth? arthur what do you remember of the cave.  
arthur looked at him what cave? all i remember before you dissapeared is that we where driving. than i blacked out. and the next thing i know is see a flash of a beast what turns out to be mystery. than i wake up in hospital down an arm. but he worst was that vivi dit remembered you. as arthur explained this lewis felt dread. he screamed in the other face she cant remember me? lewis thought back himself to the cave but he seached for details he hadt paid attention to . arhur face twisted in a grin half of his face in the shadows. the green skin in the light. wait green? he was an idiot arthur eyes where brown not green. the sighs of possesion where there. he was happy he stopped the ilusion in the back of that truck.  
mystery spoke the truth of the possesion he saw arthurs eyes widen. but it was not your fault. stay here i fly up to see where we can go for the night.

arthur pov  
so it was true a demon posessed him and used his body to kill lewis like a weapon. he felt angered he wouldt let that happen ever again. lewis came back saying he found a pefict camping spot. later in the night he felt ichy especialy his ears. as he scrashed with didt notied that his ears gained a pointed form. later he fell asleep in a good sleep in ages.

lewis pov.  
mornin came as arthus sleeps he sent out his deadbeats to scout ahead.  
he was planning how to take vivi from that lady. use arthur as bait or the deadbeats. the deadbeats would be a better idea.  
yet what was that spell what mystery did. he had a strong suspision they would find out the sooner or later.  
arthur was waking up so they couldt get going for ther rescue. but what lewis spotted next made him stiffen even in his ghost form he felt a chill.  
arthus ear were pointy and had fur on them. 

arhur pov  
he just woke up an lewis was staring at him. or was this how ghost sleep. creepy.  
arthur...y.. lewis spoke weird hey bud what is going on? your ears lewis spoke. what is wrong with his ears. he reached up and felt furr??. he noted a puddle he went over it what he saw in his reflection made him scream.  
lewis spoke up what did mystery do. when he looked the man with wolfish ears

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jep arhur is changing in to something keep reading and you find out in what


End file.
